wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rupixe
r u p i x e we'll see about that. Character belongs to Verglas, please don't use him without permission first Coding by Forest. Hatched in an orphanage, probably what you'd expect, right? In the outskirts of an underground city called Fathoms, there lays the industrial wastes, filled with more machinery than dragons themselves. An orphanage of no name in particular can be found nestled in this wasteland, that was where Rupixe lived for 5 years, until making an escape with his friend, Servat. a p p e a r a n c e most say i'm unique for my kind. i wonder what they meant by that. Upon sight of this being, Rupixe, one would immediately jump to the conclusion of: hybrid. This observation would be taken from his sail, his eyes and his wings. This is wrong, incredibly unso, yet one would have their jaw literally drop upon discovering that he's a purebred SkyWing. Whilst it may be hard to believe, it is but true, Rupixe is a SkyWing with unique colorations. Reddish scales spread across his body, like a blanket it covers him entirely, making some exceptions here and there. Orange tints are seen upon some of his scales, giving them quite a taste of a metallic appearance. They aren't entirely lustrous, but they're enough so to be ever so slightly showy. This is the typical shown colorations of a SkyWing, something rather completely normal to his kind. However, this is just the beginning of a not quite normal dragon. Flat scales pad softly across his back, remaining smooth and well-cared for. In coloration, these remain a brownish red, complimenting his mainscales quite well, for they seem to stand out, at least enough to be seen clearly to one's eye. An identical coloration runs across the top of his head as well, almost entirely surrounding his dark sky blue eyes. That is, before dipping down barely across the front of his snout. Sometimes, it may even take a little bit of a longer inspection to notice what is different about him. No doubt, one would notice the serrated sail running across his back. Remaining flame red in color, it is not actually membranous, rather it is just a "melted together" spine. Confidence screams off of him, his large eyes have an almost filled to the brim with a cunning look that he has a tendency to shoot at others. Perhaps even mischief sneaks into them followed by a cocky expression. Often times, small smoke rings come from his snout, usually when he's upset or angry about something. Which is quite a lot. A flame orange underbelly flows down his typically puffed out chest. His talons, short but sharp and his snout, in between long and short. This palette might seem normal to an unobservant viewer, but once you reach his wings, you've just proved yourself wrong. Dark midnight blues and navies skitter across his membranes, like little mice. Like mentioned at the beginning, this, combined with his strange, melted spines can give him a look of a hybrid. Rupixe's build is stocky with some considerate chubbiness around his legs and up his wings. Followed by curvy, pearly white horns studding the back of his head, the same coloration as his short nose horn. And of course, somewhat large ears with hot magenta innards. His tail, long and his wings, large, like any typical SkyWing with a slightly strange coloration. Shoulders are squared and indirectly attached to his wings while his neck cranes slightly over any short dragon. For the SkyWing is quite tall in some ways, so it seems. Perhaps that's another thing that makes him different from others. p e r s o n a l i t y one would prefer if you stop right there and get on the ground. Rude, he may not look like your average SkyWing but he sure acts like one... to some extent anyway. Rupixe acts like your average narcissist, always gloating about how good he is at just about everything, which is in some cases true. It mixes in with his smug and cocky demeanor and compliments his arrogance, it's a great mystery how he ever managed to befriend such great dragons. For he is, in short, a grumpy but equally quirky individual who claims he's completely normal all the time. Yet, in his very stride, in his very expression, you can see mischief and confidence. It's no secret that he can come off as rude, disrespectful and snarky, it seems like it's in his very nature, to become doubtful and underestimate dragons of a weaker tribe or with bad rumors. This tends to make him very surprised when he founds good worth in these dragons he once considered useless. Rupixe knows well enough that he has much to learn from the world, he's just worried about how long it'll take to learn everything he needs. While he may act narcissistic at first, he seems to have a very different, alter ego elsewhere in which he's dead serious and finds jokes completely unnecessary and unneeded. This is, when at work, for only the most serious of dragons can hold up this kind of work he's dealing with. He may not have much renown to the people, but if he is known by at least one dragon beyond his friends, that makes him pleased. You see, Rupixe as a dream, a dream of being a well-known celebrity, or to at least leave some sort of mark on the grey city of Fathoms. Compliments in his mind is something to tell him how great he is, adding a good, thick layer to his narcissistic behavior and making him feel superior to everyone. Whether this can be considered healthy is up for debate. But this is just the crust of who he is, Rupixe is so much more than a goody-two-shoes narcissist who has no better occupation than to give others rude jeers. He always likes having an excuse to yell at others, it's perhaps a hobby of his to be loud, no matter what others say about him having to keep it down. When riled up, however, Rupixe is ear-breakingly loud and additionally excited which makes him even louder. Then again, whenever his falls dead serious or into his trances, he may fall quiet, only yelling when needed. Empathy is something Rupixe is working on, often times, he tends to disregard this, as you can see. Servant has been teaching him to be kinder to others and while it's a major work in progress, he's getting somewhere. Nevertheless, he's incredibly caring, if not overprotective, of his closest friends, in which have managed to soften him out. He's not as bad as he used to be and he isn't prone to getting into that much trouble now, easy-to-anger he may be, for he can be annoyed at the very drop of a pen sometimes. Rupixe's edges however, as mentioned above, have been softened over years of hard work. Over years of encouragement, he has found, deep within his heart of hearts, that he is capable of loving someone other than himself. Even then, that isn't entirely true, the arrogance, the rudeness of his outer layers is just an act to hide his terribly low self-esteem. For he finds himself a horrible being in general and has a tendency to beat himself up a bit too much. Sometimes, he would even admit his mistakes and that in himself, he's just a big wuss who doesn't want to face the consequences of his actions. On some records, he doesn't even understand why anyone wants to even be his friend or wants to hang out with him. He has no redeeming qualities of a "good friend." On some occasions, he may lose consciousness of his own will under deep distress or pressure, in which he won't act like himself or talk like himself. In other words, under certain circumstances, he'll lose consciousness and thoughtlessly act and speak. Rupixe may sometimes do things he'd never do if he was ever in control of his own mind, usually just pushing others away, disregard what others have to say or just plain be even more arrogant and stubborn than ever. And when he wakes up from these trances, he forgets whatever he had done and whatever he said, as though it never happened in the first place. This may disorient him, make him question his very sanity and wonder if he's fully in control of his own mind and body. Which he technically is until some points, then he's controlled by some unknown force. h i s t o r y just imagine if my life was actually normal and not filled with killers and rude orphanage owners. A rough beginning, sure, but just how did this begin? Simple, years ago, his life took a dip before it even began because of one mistake. His parents died, both of them government officials. Yet their death seemed very vague, killed by a shadow was all they said, tons of witnesses. Rupixe hatch in cold warmth of a rusty orphanage just in the outskirts of Fathoms, city of earth. It was tucked in the nooks, in the darkest corner of the city. With just about the worst conditions. The SkyWing dragonet lived here for years, the owners remain rude by nature and incredibly disrespectful. A upside was a friend he made there, Servat was his name. While doing his shift, he saw this bubbly and outgoing RainWing and it made his days better. "Man, does it suck to be workin' like that every night. Rupixe, right?" Servat said casually. ''Rupixe looked up, ears perked, the musty smell of dust getting in his snout, making him sneeze out clouds of the stuff. No one said sweeping was easy. As a reaction to this question, he looked at him. A jungle green RainWing was the owner to that of the cheerful, curious voice. With large, chocolate brown eyes filled with a hidden mischief. "Yeah, yeah it is. Couldn't help but look at my charming radiance?" The RainWing stifled giggles, but his eyes showed his happiness nevertheless. There, where they made eye contact, a mutual friendship formed between the two. It was something in his chest that told him that. This friendship helped in some ways, but still didn't seem to improve their situation of being half starved. But Servat always had this good way of comforting him whenever he had mental breakdowns. So that was something that improved, things didn't look too good for them, but at least they had one another. A few more months and they ran away in search for their parents. Soon after both of them turned 8, the bad news was brought to Rupixe and Servat. The SkyWing's parents were dead, murdered by a "shadow." The RainWing's parents were abusive and had no chance of welcoming him back in. It may have sucked, sure, but life has its way of making things better, an aftereffect, the aftershock. * hatched away from his parents, because they died before he even hatched,,, sent to a rusty orphanage residing in the outskirts of fathoms, it wasn't nice there but it was enough * wasn't inhabited by many parentless dragonets, because most had cool aunts / uncles or grandparents to hang with * met a bubbly rainwing named servat,,, they became good friends, usually he helped him when he was having mental breakdowns and stuff * life still sucked, most days he was starved along with the others because hardly anyone ran the business anymore, so he and servat left to search for their parents, as normal kids would do when they're lost * both turned 8,,, servat's parents were abusive and didn't welcome him back home and rupixe's parents were both killed by a supposed shadow * things were going downhill from then on,,, more sucky stuff happened,,, but at least rupixe had his best friend servat with him * they found a new friend named brikim, when they were visiting the library, she kinda approached them first r e l a t i o n s h i p s for relationships, please roleplay beforehand SERVAT: There is absolutely no one in the whole wide world Rupixe gets along with more than his boyfriend, Servant. In whom he loves dearly, more than anyone else, he was the first dragon to fully understand him. He appreciates the presence of this bubbly RainWing and on some occasions, he tends to playfully tease him. He's not only a joy to be around in his mind but also the best emotional support one could ask for. He's been trying to help the SkyWing with both his self-esteem issues and with his empathy. In short, Servant is helping him become a better dragon and, as a perk, he's also helping him feel more comfortable in his own scales. Although it's still a major work in progress, they're getting somewhere. Rupixe still doesn't quite understand how such a pure and good dragon such as him found any good in someone as rude and snarky as himself. It seems like the biggest question of all. Yet despite the two being quite the couple with one another, they still have their flaws. Servant doesn't always agree with Rupixe's approach to some things. And having said that, the RainWing tries to help him, tell him how to improve. This, in fact, agitates the other and makes him want to bop him on the nose. But nevertheless, they love one another deeply and there's no changing that. super positive UNDEFINED: Rupixe could never fully explain his pure hatred and annoyance towards this certain dragon, they're just so persistent and just plain go out of their way to annoy him. Mission accomplished, now they're arch nemeses with one another. He hopes they're happy with that because he sure isn't, he's got more important work to do than walk about running into this freak of a hybrid. Undefined is annoying, that's a fact, not only that, but they're incredibly rude, snappish are additionally seasoned with arrogance and other annoying personality traits. In short, he hates them with every fiber of his being and would do anything to never see their face ever again. Even if that means blindfolding himself, they've just taken this rivalry too far. Deep down however, despite the SkyWing never wanting to admit it, he's actually kinda glad to have the tall hybrid around, even if they're incredibly annoying. It just gives him an excuse to be rude for no reason in particular, in which reduces his stress levels. super negative BRIKIM: She's a good friend of his... Brikim is pretty much his partner in crime with Servat and he can't help but admit she's really cool. The tribeless dragoness remains the problem-solver and brains of the group, mainly because she has a girlfriend who literally lives at a library. Putting that beside, Rupixe can appreciate her, not only because she remains understanding much like Servat, but also because she's relatable. positive Isabelle (Verglas): doesn't really know her that much,,, but he does know she's brikim's gf and a typical nerd. hasn't really met with her too often, but sees her around with brikim sometimes,,, not much thought given to her. but she seems cool and definitely someone he'd like to get to know better in the future. neutral '' t r i v i a ''oh, you're still here. how about we make a deal? i give you a few scales and i never have to see your insignificant face again. * when thinking up a name, rupixe was the first thing that came to mind, this name, in fact, based about the name rupee, but i messed around with the wording a bit * most of his development came from a few dreams of mine * was originally going to have met vollmond, but the idea has been scrapped,,, vollmond walks a lonely road * in former concepts, rupixe was a young governess of an old city called lucid, being a sky-mud hybrid who was very strict, however this was soon scrapped * when making his pixel dragon, i was thinking of either making him tribeless or him being a sky-night hybrid, these were both put aside, making him a purebred skywing with strange-colored wings to make him seem more interesting g a l l e r y servat! what have i told you about wandering off? F5EC8AC7-82BE-46A1-95EE-8534AD1B8AAD.png|puppy Rupixe.png|verglas Rupixe.Infobox.png|verglas D1435A2A-B20C-4D83-B0D4-235C0F49A6C7.png|piggyxl 469fee784c8077a.png|verglas 7b572d6277f067f.png|infobox RupixeCloud.png|☁️ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Other)